Emma's love
by the-goddess1
Summary: its just basicly an Emma and Sean fan fic with problems in their relationship and life.
1. Default Chapter

A/N I don't own any of these characters… and sorry if u see weird looking characters instead of letters I did not put them there….  
  
Part 1.  
  
*Emma's house after the wedding*  
  
-Manny and Emma are in Emma's room talking.  
  
Manny: So I saw you and Sean talking under that tree when I was dancing with Craig. So………  
  
Emma: Yeah I know. I saw you dancing with Craig. Speaking of him do u still like him? Or were you guys just dancing as friends.  
  
Manny: I wish it was more then friends but you know Craig doesn't like me. You heard him tell Spinner I was like his little sister. I actually don't want to think about it… you know cause if I do I'll just like him again and set myself up for another heart break. Ok. Now that you successfully got out of talking about you and Sean and got me talking about Craig what happened with Sean? Did he blow you off again? Did he say something bad? Did he say he was into someone else? Did he…  
  
Emma: MANNY!  
  
Manny: Oh, sorry I got a little bit carried away there, but really what happened?  
  
Emma: It was sooo perfect! He asked me why I wasn't dancing and I told him that no one cought my interest. Then he asked what about now? He looked so hott and sweet. I put my arms around his neck and started Dancing, and before I knew it we were kissing.  
  
Manny: OMG. You're so lucky. So I'm guessing you forgive him?  
  
Emma: Yep. I told him I forgave him for pushing me and I understand how much stress he was in and that even though violence isn't the right way to relieve the stress ignoring him after the fight happened wasn't right either. By that time the reception was over and I had to help my mom clean up and told him I'd call when we were done.  
  
Manny: Um… Emma it's nearly midnight…  
  
Emma: sooooo  
  
Manny: Didn't you say you'd call him when you were done?  
  
Emma: OMG. I can't believe I forgot. You don't mind if I call him now do you?  
  
Manny: It's fine. Can I call my parents to pick me up first? I was suppose to call at 10.  
  
Emma: Yeah, sure. Here's the phone. (handing her the phone)  
  
Manny: Thanks. Hey mom. Sorry I forgot to call. Um ok. I'll see you in a bit. Ok. Bye.  
  
Emma: So what did she say? Are you in trouble?  
  
Manny: No, she said I just had to wait outside for her…  
  
Emma: Ok, I'll be out there after I call Sean.  
  
Manny: K  
  
-Emma on the phone  
  
Tracker: Hello.  
  
Emma: Hi, May I speak to Sean please.  
  
Tracker: One moment please. SEAN!  
  
Sean: Hello? (Tracker hangs up)  
  
Emma: Hey Sean. I'm so sorry about not calling you earlier I forgot. Did I wake you?  
  
Sean: No. It's fine.  
  
Emma: So, are you doing anything later?  
  
Sean: Emma it's midnight. What would I be planning on doing?  
  
Emma: Um… sleeping?  
  
Sean: ding ding ding we have a winner.  
  
Emma: Well I just thought maybe you'd like to come over for an hour just to talk. It's more personal then on the phone. My mom can drive you home. She's so excited about being married she won't be sleeping anyways.  
  
Sean: yeah sure. I'll be over in a minute.  
  
Emma: Bye Sean.  
  
Sean: Bye.  
  
-Emma goes down stairs to the kitchen.  
  
Emma: Hey Mom. Manny's about to leave but is it alright for Sean to come over just for an hour so we can talk?  
  
Spike: I would have preferred you to have asked me before inviting him but yeah it's alright and yes, I can bring him home too.  
  
Emma: You know me too well.  
  
Spike: All for the better.  
  
Emma: I'll be outside talking to Sean so if you need me I'll be outside on the steps.  
  
Spike: OK.  
  
-outside on the steps  
  
Emma: Hey Manny, sorry I took so long.  
  
Manny: It's ok. If I had a boyfriend I'd be on the phone with him for hours.  
  
Emma: He's not my boyfriend.  
  
Manny: yet.  
  
Emma: Well, he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet. We just kissed. For all I know it might not have meant anything to him. He's coming over right now so we can talk.  
  
Manny: It's a bit late don't you think?  
  
Emma: It's only for an hour.  
  
Manny: If you say so.  
  
-Sean walks up as Manny's mom stops in front of Emma's house.  
  
Manny: Bye Emma. Hey Sean. Bye Sean.  
  
Emma and Sean: Bye Manny.  
  
-Manny's mom drives away.  
  
Sean: Hey Emma.  
  
Emma: Hey Sean. Do you mind if we stay out here because well to be strait forward My mom and Mr. Simpson are having infinite rounds of tonsil hockey, seeing as how they just got married and everything….  
  
Sean: ok that's just a bit too much information about my teacher.  
  
Emma: Just be glad you don't live with him and have to see it and be glad my mom can take a break from it and take you home.  
  
Sean: yeah… so….  
  
Emma: about the kiss… What did it mean to you?  
  
Sean: Um well… Do u mind if we take the risk of seeing your mom and Mr. Simpson making out and go to your room to talk. I'm getting eaten alive out here by the bugs.  
  
Emma: um ok…. Get ready to close your eyes. I'll lead the way. (Sean closes his eyes as Emma takes his arm and leads him inside and too her room.)  
  
Emma: Mom, We're inside my room now. Bugs were biting us.  
  
Spike: Ok honey; just call me when Sean needs to go home. (She said from her bedroom or should we say her and Mr. Simpson's now.)  
  
-Emma and Sean sitting on Emma's bed  
  
Sean: I don't want to know what their doing in there.  
  
Emma: Shut up Sean. (She said sarcastically.)  
  
Sean: Hey, you were the one saying they were playing endless rounds of tonsil hockey.  
  
Emma: I was just kidding. Anyways… Getting serious now. What was your take on our kiss?  
  
Sean: Um well… I don't know. All my emotions bottled up inside finally just all came rushing out.  
  
Emma: So you still like me after what I've done?  
  
Sean: Well. Yeah I guess I do. I have something for you.  
  
Emma: O really? What is it?  
  
Sean: (Pulling out an envelope) Here.  
  
Emma: (Opened up the envelope and found 2 tickets to an Elvis Costello concert.) um thank you.  
  
Sean: It's not for you. It's for you to give your mom and Mr. Simpson.  
  
Emma: Ook. (Sounding a little disappointed)  
  
Sean: This is for you. (Pulling out a gorgeous sliver dolphin ring.)  
  
Emma: OMG Sean. It's beautiful! (Jumping and giving him a hug knocking him on to his back and looking strait into his eyes leaning forward to kiss him...)  
  
Sean: (Pushing Emma off him before she reaches his lips.) Um Emma. I can't do this now.  
  
Emma: You mean you don't want to kiss me?  
  
Sean: No, that's not it at all… It's just we're in your room on your bed and don't even have a chance of getting caught by your parents… I know we're not read to have sex. (Emma looked at him with a strange face) I know you didn't have that on your mind but honestly I did and I can't tempt my self like this. I know if I start I can't or won't stop.  
  
Emma: I understand, but there is one thing I don't get.  
  
Sean: What is that?  
  
Emma: Why you gave me this ring. It's not my birthday or anything.  
  
Sean: I know it's not but today is something you celebrate like a birthday.  
  
Emma: I know my Mom's wedding but I don't get why I should get a ring for that.  
  
Sean: It's not that it's something else… It's the day we started going out… officially.  
  
Emma: But we're not going out. You never asked me.  
  
Sean: Because you haven't given me the chance to. Emma, Will you be my girlfriend.  
  
Emma: Yes. Yes. Shawn I will. (Emma jumps up and begins deeply kissing him causing him to be laying down on her bed with her on top of him before he could push her away.)  
  
- Mr. Simpson and Spike open Emma's door and finds Emma on top of Sean.  
  
Spike: EMMA!  
  
Mr. Simpson: SEAN! 


	2. It's like Romeo and Juliet

A/N: thanks for the reviews and sorry for the Symbols again. I don't put them there they just appear and I don't know how to get rid of them.  
  
Part 2- It's like Romeo and Juliet  
  
Mr. Simpson: Sean! What the heck do you think your doing taking advantage of my stepdaughter?  
  
Sean: I'm not taking an advantage of her I didn't-  
  
Mr. Simpson: Don't you lie to me I caught you red handed.  
  
Emma: He-  
  
Spike: I don't want to hear anything out of you young lady.  
  
Emma: Yes Mam'.  
  
Spike: Sean please leave now.  
  
Sean: By-  
  
Mr. Simpson- NOW!  
  
*Sean left without another sound.  
  
Mr. Simpson: Emma, I don't want you talking to that boy anymore in our out of school. I'm a teacher and I can make sure you and him stay away from eachother.  
  
Emma: You're not my dad and cannot tell me what to do. And so what if you're a teacher you can't do anything if I talk to Sean at school!  
  
Spike: You're right Archie isn't you dad but I am your mom and you have to listen to me!  
  
Mr. Simpson: You don't want me to see you and Sean talking at school. If I see you too together you better hope for the best.  
  
Emma: It's against the law to hurt a kid.  
  
Mr. Simpson: I'm not hurting anyone. Maybe expelling but not hurting.  
  
Emma: I HATE YOU GUYS. (runs to her bathroom and slams the door)  
  
Mr. Simpson: I know u can still hear me. Don't even try warning Sean cause I'm going to take the liberty of doing that. (with that said he and Spike left)  
  
- A new day has come. * In front of the lockers.  
  
Manny: I so can't believe they won't let you and Sean talk to each other anymore. That is so stupid.  
  
Emma: Yeah, and the worse part is that it wasn't Sean's fault at all. I was the one who pushed him down and started kissing him. He even told me not to! O no here comes Sean. I need to go before he sees me. I don't want him to get in anymore trouble.  
  
Sean: (from down the hall) EMMA!  
  
Emma: Oh no too late…. Bye tell him I'm sorry and that my parents won't let us talk to each other and if we do Mr. Simpson will make Mr. Raddich expel Sean! (After saying that, she ran into the nearest girls bathroom.)  
  
Manny: (thinking) man this reminds me of Romeo and Juliet  
  
Sean: Why did Emma run away from me? I really need to talk to her.  
  
Manny: She said if Mr. Simpson saw you to together he would expel you.  
  
Sean: O man this has gone to far. (Looking to see if any one was watching and went into the girls' bathroom where Emma was.)  
  
Emma: Sean.  
  
Sean: (locking the door) Emma, I can't believe this is happening after we finally get back together we're band from seeing each other. How stupid is that?  
  
Emma: I know and I'm so sorry. But I can't ever talk or see you again after this. I know how hard that's going to be since we go to the same school but we have to try our best. I do not want to see you get expelled because of me especially because of just talking to me. So this is good bye. I love you Sean. (with a tear.)  
  
Sean: Good bye. (with that he walked out of the girl's bathroom right into Mr. Simpson)  
  
Mr. Simpson: (looking down at Sean with a bright red face.) 


End file.
